Mas allá del orgullo
by DaniellaRmz
Summary: Sin saber que es lo que pasara, adentrate en esta nueva historia, te sorprenderas...
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es ese sonido?, era lo que Hermione se preguntaba, era un pitido incesante que ya llevaba 10 minutos sonando, su alarma no podía ser porque era sábado y no tenía que ir al trabajo, ella se había asegurado la noche anterior de apagarla, ya tenía un mes que no dormía bien por tanto trabajo, al ver que el sonido no cesaba no le quedo más que despertarse completamente y fue en ese momento que identifico el sonio, era el timbre, checo la hora pues vio que aún seguía obscuro afuera, eran las dos de la mañana, A QUIEN JUDAS SE LE OCURRÍA TOCAR A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA!, esperaba que no fuera Ron o Harry porque los mataría de un Avada inmediatamente, prendió la luz del pasillo que guiaba a sula puerta principal, trato d ver por el ojito que tenía la puerta, porque si, ella era Hermione Granger y aunque trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia y era Directora del departamento de asunto legales mágicos, era fiel a sus raíces muggles y rentaba un departamento en el barrio muggle y lo amaba; no fue de mucha ayuda ya que solo veía dos sombras altas mas no podía identificar quienes eran puesto que el foco exterior estaba fundido, tenía que recordar cambiarlo en la mañana, no sabía muy bien que hacer, digo no era común que la buscaran a esas altas horas de la madrugada, debería preguntar quién era o solo abrir, opto por la segunda opción para no prevenir a las personas afuera, por lo que agarro su varita, quito los seguros y abrió la puerta sin mas.

-¿Zabinni?- pregunto extrañada

-MIONE! Ves dragón, te dije que sería la única persona en casa un viernes por la noche- dijo el moreno a su acompañante, el cual se encontraba semi recargado sobre el primero, al escuchar el mote con el que llamó Zabinni a esta persona fue cuando lo reconoció.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Zabini que es esto?-

-Mione déjanos pasar, aquí mi amigo tiene una situación y hip al parecer yo también hip, ¿Tu baño? ¿Dónde está?- El moreno se abrió paso entre la puerta y la bruja para frente a ella para ingresar al departamento aun sin la autorización de la inquilina

A Hermione todo esto le parecía muy bizarro, que hacían esos dos Slytherins ahí, si bien se podía decir que tenía una relación amistosa con Zabini por trabajar en la misma área y tener oficinas continuas, no creía que fuera tal la confianza entre ellos como para que llegara con su amigo a pedir su baño, ahora bien, tenía que considerar que ambos apestaban a alcohol y cuando digo apestaban era que APESTABAN! Dios, parecía que habían vaciado al menos tres licorerías seguidas

-Zabini, si te atreves a vomitar en mi baño te mato!- grito cunado e dio cuenta de que el brujo ya había arrojado a Malfoy a la alfombra de la sala y saliendo corriendo rumbo al baño que se encontraba en frente de la misma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Granger solo esperaba lo mejor y que aun pudiera rescatar su baño después de dicha visita; fue en esos momentos cuanto de verdad le prestó atención a Malfoy, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro, pegado, traía camisa blanca que honestamente se le veía muy bien aunque en esos momentos estuviera toda arrugada y sucia, su cabello le caía sobre sus ojos, lo cuales tenia cerrados, lo conservaba un poco largo y aún tenía ese color rubio platinado y al parecer se había quedado dormido… G-E-N-I-A-L.

Quince. Veinte. Veinticinco. Bien, eso era todo lo que aguantaría, Zabini y ya llevaba 30 minutos en el baño y desde hacía cinco no se escuchaba sonido alguno, Malfoy no se había movido ni una pulga sino fuera porque se veía el leve movimiento de sus respiraciones, Hermione lo daría por muerto.

Toc Toc Toc –Blaisa Zabini sal de ahí en este momento o voy a entrar, quieras o no- sin respuesta- Hablo en serio, Blaise- ella nunca había utilizado su nombre de pila pero no creyó que en estos momentos no importaba, ella lo único que quería es que ya se largaran estos dos para poder volver a la cama, fue en ese momento en el que la puerta se abrió y un Blaise pálido salió de ella.

-Ya ¿Contenta?- le dijo quedamente mientras se dirigía al sofá, brincando a Malfoy en su camino

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Me debes una explicación y espero que sea una muy buena, ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?- cuestiono Hermione mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, justo donde Malfoy estaba tirado.

-Lo vi en los archivos cuando estaba checando los contratos, me extraño que vivieras en este barrio-

-¿Por qué es muggle?-

-No, porque Malfoy vive en el edificio de alado y nunca te había visto por aquí, por eso- contesto el en un tono un poco seco pero aun amistoso

-Ah- fue lo único que atino a contestarle –Pero bueno, eso no explica por qué están aquí y en este estado- lo miro acusatoriamente

Zabini agacho la cabeza y dijo –Es una larga historia-

-Ya que me espantaron el sueño, adelante, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- se levantó del sillón y se puso a la altura de Malfoy, lo tomo de los brazos –¿Acaso te quedaras ahí viendo?- le pregunto a Blaise el cual solo movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y luego puso una mirada que dejo entrever que el movimiento lo había vuelto a marear –Bien, lo levitare hasta el cuarto- Y así lo hizo, Hermione levitó a Malfoy hasta su habitación, lo recostó, le quito los zapatos y la corbata, no quería regresar y encontrarlo muerto por asfixia, cuando se dirigía a la salida alcanzó a escucharlo –Gracias, Granger- se detuvo, lo volteo a ver pero seguía con los ojos cerrados –De nada Malfoy- y salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue directo a la cocina, Zabini seguía sentado en el sofá pero al momento en que la castaña entro se dirigió junto con ella a la cocina y tomo asiento en un banco alto de la barra.

-Empieza con la historia- soltó mientras llenaba la tetera con agua y la ponía al fuego, a este chico le hacía falta una buena taza de té.

\- Bien- suspiro resignado y comenzó con su historia- Todos los viernes Draco y yo nos reunimos ya sea en su casa o en la mía para tomar unos tragos, salir a un club o vamos a cenar y ver con que bruja nos podemos enrollar, usualmente quedamos de vernos a las diez en algún lado pero hoy no, hoy Draco llego a mi oficina y nos fuimos directo al bar- hizo una pausa- Venia con algunos problemas- se volvió a detener en el relato, Hermione por lo que recordaba del rubio, aparte de que era un arrogante y orgulloso ser, también sabía que era muy reservado con sus asuntos familiares y supuso que su amigo está tratando de mantener esa privacidad- Bueno en fin, decidimos ir al bar pero él no quería ir a ningún bar del mundo mágico por lo que decidimos ir a uno muggle que esta por aquí cerca, empezamos a tomar, botella tras botella, las cosas se descontrolaron un poco así que decidí que ya era hora de llevarlo a su casa pero nunca encontré las llaves de su departamento y él no era de mucha ayuda, las varitas, ah- se rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca y puso cara de tragedia en ese momento, Hermione solo espero a que continuara- Bueno… ellas sufrieron un accidente y fue cuando recordé que tu vivías cerca de aquí, la verdad no sabía que era en el edificio de al lado pero henos aquí- termino de contar con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, cuando vio que ya no iba a continuar le dijo –Bien, aun no entiendo por qué se comportaron como unos alcohólicos sin beneficio pero creo que esta noche no me dirás mas ¿Cierto?- Zabini solo asintió –Bueno, tomate esta taza de té y después puedes dormir en el sofá-

-¿Tu donde dormirás?- Y esa era una buena pregunta, Malfoy estaba en su cama –Tengo un colchón inflable en el armario, no te preocupes, ahorita cambio a Malfoy de lugar- El moreno solo atino a sonreír ante la cara de horror que pondría su amigo en la mañana al descubrir que estaba durmiendo en el piso, porque la verdad era que no sabía lo que un colchón inflable era pero imaginaba no era nada cómodo e involucraba al piso de alguna manera, pero lo que más lo alteraría seria el descubrirse dentro del apartamento de Hermione, eso no tendría precio –Ok, eso me parece bien- contesto

Ninguno de los dos hablo más, Zabini se tomó el contenido de la taza e inmediatamente se recostó en el sofá y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo Hermione se dirigió al armario, saco el colchón, lo inflo mágicamente y lo coloco a un lado de su cama, todo quedaba un poco apretado pero ya no tenía importancia, lo que quería era acostarse y descansar, cuando iba a cambiar a Malfoy de lugar, esta no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, el realmente se veía mal y no solo por su estado etílico, tenía una mueca de dolor que intrigo demasiado a la castaña ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a este ser, que aunque le costaba y odiaba decirlo, tan perfecto?, por lo que decidió dejarlo descansar en su cómoda y calientita cama y ella se recostó en el colchón y fue ahí cuando descubrió que en verdad este no era muy cómodo y que sentía el frio del piso… esta sería una noche muy larga

DRACO POV:

La luz entraba por la ventana a través de las cortinas, el dolor de cabeza que tenía solo era comparable con el dolor e un crucio, maldito Zabini, porque lo había dejado tomar tanto… Draco se dio vuelva en la cama pero se detuvo a media vuelta pues sintió que se caia ¿En dónde rayos estaba? Fue en ese momento cuando decidió abrir los ojos y para su sorpresa no conocía este cuarto, ¿Acaso se había acostado con alguien ayer? Hmm… Esperaba que estuviera buena, la verdad era que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, bueno que podía esperar si había empezado a beber desde medio día y todo por culpa de su padre, o si, desgraciadamente de eso si se acordaba…

 _Flashback_

 _-Draco, tenemos que hablar- dijo su padre entrando a la oficina que tenía en la Corporación Malfoy, de la cual él ya era el dueño legítimo, su padre se había retirado hacia un año por cuestiones de salud y de reputación también, porque no decirlo, desde la caída del señor tenebroso el apellido Malfoy había quedado por los suelos pero Draco había sido inteligente y al ver que la fortuna disminuía, decidió darle un nuevo enfoque a la empresa y decidió expandirse al mundo muggle, le costó dos años establecerse en el mercado de valores muggle y entender cómo funcionaba pero al fin lo había logrado y ahora era dueño de varias empresas de telecomunicaciones muggles, poseía la única empresas exportadora e importadora de ingredientes exclusivos y únicos en el mundo mágico, era socio mayoritario en una de las grandes productoras de autos mágicos y demás negocios que había logrado, por ello su padre lo dejo al mando, Draco estaba sumamente orgulloso pero sabía que cuando su padre ponía pie en la empresa no era para nada bueno, al menos no para él y estaba en lo correcto, aunque eso el todavía no lo sabía._

 _-Dime padre, a que debo este honor- contesto el rubio menor sin quitar la vista de un contrato el cual llevaba leyendo toda la mañana_

 _-Deja el sarcasmo, lo que te tengo que decir es algo serio- ello capto la atención del rubio menor y se dispuso a mirar a su padre- Tu bien sabes que en nuestra familia corren ciertas profecías, maldiciones y obligaciones, por así decirlo, bien hay una de la cual tu madre y yo nunca te hablamos porque no vimos la necesidad de ello pero al ver tu condición en estas épocas, no nos deja otra alternativa-_

 _-¿Condición?- Draco no entendía, él estaba perfectamente de salud, económicamente, no sabía a qué "condición" se refería su padre-_

 _-Sí, de soltero- le lanzo una mirada acusatoria- Se supone que a esta altura tú ya deberías estar casado-_

 _-Ja- rio irónicamente, esto debía de provenir de su madre, estaba casi seguro- Y que, ahora me dirás que si no me caso con alguien pronto me voy a morir ¿no?-_

 _-Algo así- dijo su padre- No te morirás pero si se congelara toda la fortuna Malfoy y Black de la cual tu eres heredero y bajo la cual tienes capitalizada la compañía, así que, es prácticamente como si te murieras-_

 _-Ya, suficiente, no tengo tiempo para bromas padre, estoy muy ocupado- regreso la vista a su contrato –Te veré mañana para cenar-_

 _-No es un juego, es la verdad y está escrito en el libro del Linaje Malfoy, dale una leída y decide que harás-_

Y bien Draco no se quedó con la duda pues no iba a arriesgar lo único por lo que en verdad había trabajado en su vida y efectivamente el maldito libro lo decía claro, si un descendiente Malfoy no estaba casado con alguien a los 30 años, toda su fortuna quedaría congelada y no solo eso sino que el apellido Malfoy estaría maldito y por ende él y toda su familia hasta en tanto no se casara por amor verdadero y siendo realistas eso estaba más complicado que el simplemente casarse y eso fue lo que le llevó a tomar sus primeros vasos de whiskey de fuego del día pero cuando más lo pensaba peor se ponía por lo que decidió que su buen amigo Zabini sería el elegido para distraerlo, no quería saber de ninguna de sus mujeres ahorita, porque si, él era soltero pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera una larga lista de amantes con las cuales pasar la noche, así que cuando llego con Zabini y le contó lo sucedido, otra botella de whiskey de fuego murió, la verdad es que no tena claro como era que habían acabado en un bar muggle, es decir, el lo había propuesto pero no estaba acostumbrado a sus licores y menos a una cosa llamada traquila o tecila, lo había puesto demasiado mal, lo único que agradecía era que estaba cerca de su casa pero aparentemente no había ido a parar ahí, no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que abrió los ojos y la vio, en el piso, tirada sobre un tipo colchón, con su cabello enmarañado pero extrañamente se veía bien, puag, era la sabelotodo…. Un momento, eso quería decir que se habían ¿acostado? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Tan mal estuvo que la hecho de la cama? Bien, como fuera, tenía que salir de aquí con rapidez, odiaba despertar con alguien, nunca sabía que hacer o como decirles que esto no volvería a pasar, era rara la vez cuando repetía chica.

Bien ahora tenía que salir, extrañamente se encontraba vestido, raro, lo único que no tenía eran sus zapatos, los cuales se encontraban acomodados al pie de la cama, se los coloco con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, brinco a la sabelotodo y salió de la habitación, tenía que admitirlo Granger tenía buen estilo, su departamento no era tan grande pero era acogedor, todo pintado de blanco con fotografías que decoraban las paredes pero todo con un estilo minimalista, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal escucho su nombre

-¿Cuál es la prisa Draco?- dijo Zabini el cual sostenía una taza de café y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Zabini? ¿Dónde estamos y porque está la sabelotodo aquí?- le susurro Draco, el aún estaba en modo escape

-Draco, Draco, Draco- repitió el moreno que al ver que su amigo no recordaba nada decidió jugaría con su mente por un rato – ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos anoche? Me sorprendiste mucho con tu rendimiento eh-

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Y baja la voz que..-Draco no pudo terminar la frase porque en esos momentos la castaña salió del cuarto, aun adormilada y termino la frase por el

-Porque despertaras a la sabelotodo- dijo ella, lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos al rubio y dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Exacto- el rubio se dio cuenta de que la castaña solo llevaba un mini short que honestamente se ajustaba demasiado bien a sus caderas y una pequeña blusa de tirantes que lo cautivo y pensar que todo eso había sido suyo pero no lo recordaba, demonios

-Mione, podrías creer que aquí nuestro rubio no se acuerda de nada de lo que aconteció anoche en esta casa-

Hermione entendió de inmediato lo que quería hacer el moreno y ya que la habían privado de su sueño decidió obtener un poco de venganza -¿Cómo? Pero si ayer dijo que eso nunca lo olvidaría, que había sido una noche mágica- miro al rubio mientras lo decía y lo observaba directo a los ojos, Draco se quedó estático en la puerta –¿Acaso ya te ibas sin despedirte, puddin?

-¿Puddin? Qué DEMONIOS Granger!-

-Anoche te encantaba que te dijera así-

-Claro que no! Eso es imposible- dijo con una leve duda en su voz

-¿Por qué dices eso? No seas tan cruel con nosotros, ayer hicimos todo lo que nos pediste, incluso esa cosa rara con el peluche

-Zabini de que está hablando está loca?

-Loca tu madre- le respondió enojada la castaña, como se atrevía a insultar esta medio muggle a su santa madre

-Con ella no te metas engendro de troll-

-¿En serio? Wow! Que maduro Malfoy, todavía de que te día asilo cuando te estabas cayendo de borracho me hablas así, veo que no tienes ni un poco de decencia-

-¿Asilo? Granger por favor, si tú eres quien nos trajo aquí en primer lugar- dijo Malfoy con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabia de donde había salido, pero tenía que haber sido eso, de que otra forma había acabado ahí –De seguro tú me rogaste que te hiciera mía-

-JA JA JA- se rio la castaña –Tu sí que estas dañado si crees que me acosté contigo-

-Tu lo dijiste hace rato- la miro con una mueca de arrogancia que solo el sabe dar -Que rápido te olvidas de nuestro amor Granger-

-¿Amor? Ya basta! Me haces reír demasiado, tu no conoces eso Malfoy o que acaso ya andabas planeando nuestra boda-

Y fue como un balde de agua fría para Malfoy esa simple palabra B-O-D-A, calosfríos recorrieron su espina dorsal y todo volvió a su mente, maldita sabelotodo.

HERMIONE POV

Zabini se empezó a reír por la ironía de la situación, mientras que Mione era ignorante a todo eso, solo observo que Malfoy se puso más pálido de lo normal

-Si vas a vomitar el baño está aquí a lado- dijo con repulsión Mione

-Yo no vomito nunca Granger, cuando has visto a un rey vomitar-

-Bueno pues en ese caso LARGO DE MI CASA!- Hermione paso de Malfoy y le abrió la puerta, Zabini agarro su chaqueta y salió de inmediato, sabía que cuando la castaña se enojaba era mejor hacer lo que decía –Y no vuelvan a molestarme nunca más, bye-

Cuando dijo eso último les cerró la puerta en la cara y se dispuso ir a desayunar, todo esto había sido demasiado surreal para ella, la mañana transcurrió sin mayor novedad, para ser honesta ella no tenaia planes sino hasta que alrededor de las 5 de la tarde su chimenea empezó a sonar, era Ginny…

-Herms, ¿Estás ahí? Herms!-

-¿Qué pasó Gin, no se supone que todo este fin de semana era dedicado a Harry?-

-Sí, pero ya me aburrí, no de él pero no estamos haciendo mucho así que estábamos pensando en ir al nuevo lugar que abrieron en Diagon Alley-

-¿El club?-

-Sí, ese, tengo ganas de mover mi bote-

-Jajaja, está bien, me arreglo y los veo como a las 10 en el lugar-

-Vale, te vemos ahí cuñis-

Para ser honesta, odiaba ese mote que Ginny le había puesto, porque si, ella y Harry se consideraban hermanos pero era ridículo que le dijera así, en fin, ya se lo había comentado pero nunca le hacía caso; continuo viendo una serie en Netflix y alrededor de las ocho de la noche decidió que era momento de comenzarse a arreglar, se dio un baño, se alació el cabello con ayuda de una pócima alisadora la cual solo usaba ocasionalmente, le encantaba su cabello ondulado al cual al fin había podido domar, eligió un vestido negro ligeramente diamantado con espalda descubierta, el cual le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, se maquillo con sombras negras y cafés, estilo smoky eye, labios color borgoña, iba muy maquillada pero se veía espectacular y como casi nunca acostumbraba a salir de noche, cuando lo hacía se lucia.

Se apareció afuera del club, el cual estaba siendo alumbrado por luces rojas y blancas, daba un poco de miedo pero actualmente era el club más exclusivo de la comunidad mágica londinense.

-Adelante- le dijo el encargado de la puerta

Cuando entro comenzó a buscar a Harry y Ginny, el lugar estaba sumamente obscuro no podía distinguir mucho, candelabros de diamantes colgaban del techo y tenues luces alumbraban las mesas, la pista de baile estaba alumbrada por luces blancas tintineantes al ritmo de la música, vio una cabellera pelirroja que le estaba haciendo señas y se acercó

-Herms, Herms, Herms! Aquí!-

-Si Gin ya te vi, estoy frente a ti- dijo dándole un beso de saludo en la mejilla

-Hola Herms-

-Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal el fin?-

-Relajante, ven siéntate, ¿Qué quieres de tomar?-le pregunto mientras se levantaba para ir a la barra

-No te apures, yo voy, aun no me decido-

-Ok-

Acto seguido la castaña ya estaba en la barra, el bar tender la reconoció de inmediato porque dejo de atender a un tipo y fue directo hacia ella

-¿En qué le puedo servir a esta bella heroína?- típico pensó Herms

-Vodka tonic con sangre de dragón, por favor-

-Enseguida-

Mientras esperaba sintió como alguien le colocaba una mano en el hombro y le decía al oído

-¿Bailamos princesa?-

Y con esa frase casi vomito la castaña, en serio los hombres creían que eso funcionaria para atrapar a las chicas, patético…

-No, rey- dijo sin darse la vuelta y en un tono sarcástico

-Sí, sé que soy un rey por eso mismo deberías de bailar conmigo corazón- idiota, era obvio que no tenía ni el cerebro para entender el sarcasmo

-No, no quiero-

-Al menor voltea a verme primor- le dijo mientras le agarraba la barbilla y le trataba de voltear la cara a Hermione para que lo viera, la castaña le pego un manotazo para que la dejara en paz, ya se estaba cansando de su insistencia

-Uh, ruda, me gusta- Hermione lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, no conocía al mago pero era chaparro, de unos 40 años y tenía aliento a alcohólico

-Déjame en paz. Ya te dije que no quiero bailar, vete- le dijo con voz calmada pero firme sin embargo el mago no se iba sino que se estaba acercando más a la castaña

-¿Algún problema? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto el bar tender mientras le entregaba su bebida. Justo iba a contestar cuando una voz desgraciadamente familiar la interrumpió

-Gracias Anthony pero yo me encargo- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y la pegaba a su cuerpo, Hermione se tensó y trato de salir del amarre disimuladamente pero Malfoy era fuerte, demasiado, el maldito debía de hacer ejercicio diario –Amor ¿Acaso este hombre te está molestando?- eso la saco de sus pensamientos, bien si quería ayudarla, lo dejaría, bien le debía una

-Sí, quiere que baile con el pero ya le dije que no quiero pero no entiende- contesto con voz de niña tierna y abrazando al rubio, escondiendo su cara en su hombro, si olía demasiado bien pensó la castaña.

-No, perdón, yo no sabía que venía acompañada, una disculpa señor Malfoy- dijo el mago borracho que parecía había visto un monstruo

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, sino con mi futura esposa- Ja ahora si Malfoy había hecho una buena broma, se empezó a reír sin que el hombre se diera cuenta –Discúlpeme señorit… futura señora Malfoy- y se fue corriendo, Hermione temió que se fuera a caer

-Gracias Malfoy aunque no era necesario- le dijo la castaña tratando de salir del agarre pero él no la dejo –Suéltame Malfoy, mis amigos me están esperando-

Lo siguiente que paso Hermione Granger nunca lo vio venir y no sabía que esa simple frase cambiaría el rumbo de su tranquila vida

-Cásate conmigo Granger-


End file.
